One Big Happy Family
by SeaSaw
Summary: This is just a random collection of oneshot fics exploring the relationships between Michelle and Hoffman, Amanda, and John. Referenced ideas from oneshots and inspirations from "Turning Over Old Leaves" by SawManiac211 check it out, excellent! .
1. Jaded Lover

_Intoxicated eyes no longer live that life. You should have learned by now I'll burn this whole world down. I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind. __**You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind**__. You had to have it all. Well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard you will get what you deserve. When all is said and done I will be the one to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become._

"So what's it like?" Hoffman watched in mild amusement as she paused in what she was doing, peering over her shoulder to see what was starting to look like the workings of a trap idea/design that she herself had thought about.

She never turned around to face him, simply swallowing the lump in her throat and speaking softly "…what's _what _like?"

"Fucking that old man." at that moment she had brought a cup of tea up to her lips to take a drink only to choke on it, balling her hand into a fist and pounding at her chest for a moment to try and catch her breath.

"I beg your pardon??" turning around in her chair to lean over the back of it, she glared at the detective, her lips pursed in a tight line of distaste for his question and even more so an expression of shock/apprehension.

"I didn't stutter did I? I asked what it was like fucking John. It's not as big a secret as you may think it is." He approached slowly, placing his hand on the back of the chair and gripping tightly, pulling her around to face him and uncomfortably pinning her chair to the table she was currently working at.

"I…don't know what the fuck you're referring to. Get the fuck away from me. _Now_."

"Right. I know what I saw. So you can fuck a 52 year old psychopath but you denied me?" He grinned at her mounting frustration which would easily turn into aggression on her behalf. He knew John told him not to interfere with her, but sometimes the game was just too much fun.

"You raped me you pompous asshole. You didn't ask me first off dickhead and secondly none of this is your goddamned business." She leaned back further in the chair, uncomfortable with how close Hoffman was now, grinning sadistically, clearly amused by how things were transpiring. "If you touch me I swear to god…"

"What are you gonna do? Go tell John? I saw you two now twice so don't try this denying it bullshit you're going on. Seems like you quite enjoy the way it feels to be John's little pet. At least you're keeping him happy, right? Keeping him from feeling so sick?"

Her eyes got wider with each statement and she bit her bottom lip, her brows furrowing with the close proximity they were keeping to one another at the moment. Hoffman grinned and grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her from her chair and slamming her into the desk, pinning her there and almost getting her knee in a place he didn't want it. Ooo, she was playing dirty lately it seemed. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and she kept looking to the doorway to see if someone, anyone would show up to get her out of this predicament. She didn't know what Hoffman was thinking, but she didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson. I just like to watch you squirm." He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back watching her grit her teeth and shudder in response. She reached behind her and grabbed his wrist, trying to get him to release her hair but when he refused to do so and instead started to pull harder she let go. Her heart was racing uncomfortably and if it wasn't for the fear of the detective cutting her up into little tiny pieces she would have started screaming. That was when she realized what she had the opportunity to do and her fingers fumbled around for the lamp sitting on the table. Finger wrapped tightly around it as Hoffman started to stroke her cheek with his finger, actually laughing at her flinching in response. That was before he felt the metal of the lamp crash into his skull, releasing her and stumbling backwards into the table adjacent to them. The force shattered the bulb, the little broken pieces of glass all over the table as she quickly slid down off of it, still holding the lamp over her head.

"Drop it. You don't want to do anything stupid."

"You're right…dropping it right now would be stupid. Now please, for the last time, go the fuck away." Her chest was heaving as she watched him stand up, touching the side of his temple as blood trickled down from the force that she hit him. Wow…she didn't realize she pummeled him so hard, she was just reacting to a threatening situation. She watched him grin and shake his head, watching her for quite some time before he decided to turn and head out the doorway. She still had the lamp poised above her head, anxious and wary now but when he didn't return after 2 minutes she finally set it back down, frowning at the mess she made before finding a broom and sweeping it up, throwing the tiny shards of glass into the trash. Bringing a hand to back of her neck she shook her head slowly before walking out of the room. She was caught off guard by the strong hands that grabbed her by the wrist, slamming her into the wall. She felt a strong hand at her neck and peered directly into the eyes of the detective, a flash of fire appearing in hazel eyes. She coughed and reached up as he squeezed, smirking a bit and sneering "Gonna choke me to death? How fucking cliché. Get a set of balls detective."

Clearly she enraged him as he tossed her to the floor and before she slid to a stop, he grabbed her ankles, dragging her quickly towards him and kneeled overtop of her, trapping her arms under his knees and sitting back to keep her still. She squirmed underneath of him about to shout when he pulled his gun from his holster, placing it at her temple causing her to immediately freeze. "This enough balls for you bitch?" He looked down at her and felt the discomfort in his pants, grunting a bit and shifting to try and stop the restriction. Damnit, the control was too much for him to handle. He tilted his head to the side and pressed the gun harder into her temple as he saw her smirk. He growled angrily before getting up off of her when he realized she wasn't the least bit afraid of anything he was doing and quickly exited the room.

It was a good thing he did because as she watched him leave, John entered the room having heard the commotion and she looked at him from her position on the floor. "What happened?"

She looked at him quietly for a few moments before pushing herself to her feet and straightening her clothes out, shaking her head. "I slipped. I'm fine. Hit my head but it's fine." Clearly she could see he was having a hard time believing her, but he finally exited the room. She looked in the direction the detective went before looking at the droplets of blood on her shirt from the blood that dripped down the side of his face after she cracked him over the head with the lamp. It seemed like the war had just begun.

_Heaven help you. _


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Sitting in silence was a necessary evil lately, in fact it was helpful when she felt so undeniably overwhelmed by the aggression of John's apprentice. In spite of the time she had been here, Amanda was still hard on her and critical of everything she did - a behavior she seemed to display with Hoffman as well. The two women didn't get along, that much was clear and she could guess as to why Amanda had such a chip on her shoulder about her very existence in this world. While Amanda saw this place and these tasks as sanctuary, Michelle saw them as daunting and exhausting - like her own personal little hell made better by various random displays of appreciation and affection when no one else was around or looking. That was the major difference between the two of them that caused a fire to light between them with little hope of being extinguished. She had her eyes closed and her head down on the table, the light tapping of her fingers and the pen wobbling between them the only indication she wasn't asleep. The nights as of lately were exhausting - helping with traps, helping with designs, trying to think of new things, and helping with…other things. Emotionally she became a whirlwind of confusion and wondered if trying to separate herself from the self inflicted wounds on her heart would ease the aggravation.

Amanda watched her for a good long 10 minutes, standing in the doorway with a purpose before she walked in, dropping the supplies and tools on the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest as the woman before her startled and sat upright, wincing at the sound metal made when it hit the hard concrete floor in the basement. Tilting her head to the side, the two women silently stared at one another before Amanda spoke up "This thing needs to be built tonight, no exceptions. I can't do it alone so I need your help. So why don't you get up off your ass and come assist me."

"Well aren't you just a ray of fucking sunshine today. There's a word we use when we'd like someone's help. It's called 'please' bitch." She stood up from the chair, pushing it in towards the table while still holding onto the back of it as Amanda advanced on her rather quickly. She had her hand pulled back and was more then ready to slap this bitch across the face until the sound of footsteps and a rough hand on her shoulder stopped what would have turned out to be a serious brawl - Michelle had had enough of Amanda's shit and was about to lose her temper and Hoffman could clearly see that as he entered.

He smiled as Amanda aggressively shrugged him off before glaring at Michelle who had a strange flicker of a temper he hadn't seen since John had her under his thumb. "Alright ladies, we all have to work together on this one. Get your shit together and be nice to each other." He saw the apprehension mixing with the anger Michelle must have been harboring and grinned, glancing to Amanda "Pick that shit up and lets get this over with." Amanda flipped him off before gathering the tools and supplies she dropped on the floor, exiting the room with a bit of a grin as she left Hoffman and Michelle standing there together. Hoffman watched her leave before looking back at Michelle, tilting his head to the side and smiling as sweet as he could manage. She sneered at him and very carefully walked past him, watching his every move before heading down the hallway.

Like one big fucking happy family, huh? She hated these moments involved with both of them at the same time but whatever John wanted he got in spite of anyone's protests. Once all three were in the room the work began. John laid out the 'groundwork' for this trap, now it was their job to get it working. Amanda laid out the plans as Hoffman and Michelle glared at one another for quite some time. Frowning, Amanda stomped over to Michelle, grabbing her arm and shoving her in front of the plans. "Tell us what needs to be done. You read these fucking things better then we do…as much as I hate admitting that." She made a motion for her to get on with it before she finally gave in and did what Amanda asked of her. She was getting more and more enraged and it was an uncomfortable situation. She had aggressive words but normally physical aggression wasn't her M.O. Lately she had been finding more and more need to get violently aggressive with these two with the way they pushed her around - it was like they were tag teaming to get her to lose her temper, to see what it looked like. No matter, she wasn't about to let either one of them get under her skin.

She sat in the chair with her head resting on her hand, tiredly reading off the instructions but eventually both of them seemed to be troubled with where to place two gears. She leaned back in the chair and looked it over as they both argued with one another before looking back at the plans. Oh shit, it went all the way at the top which meant someone was going to have to climb on top of this beast without getting cut up in the process. The argument got louder and she sneered, looking at the two of them "Will you both fucking can it? My god…"

"Hey, your job is directing us to what to do, so do your fucking job." Amanda snapped at her, throwing a loose screw at the back of her head. She smirked as she watched her cringe as it hit her before she pushed the chair back and stood up.

"What the fuck is your problem? You have something to say to me, lets get it out and over with." She stalked towards the brunette who paused before grinning and she could see that Amanda was enjoying the challenge that started to arise. As she got closer she yanked the two gears from Amanda's hand and the wrench from Hoffman's hand before shoving past both of them. It took a lot of concentration to climb around all the blades and at one point when she slipped she swore she was going to impale herself, but managed to catch her balance before the inevitable happened. Both Hoffman and Amanda just watched her as she sat on what could be considered a rather unstable component and fought with the damn bolt that didn't want to go on. Getting the last bolt tightened, she carefully shimmied past everything before her feet finally touched the floor. She had never been so relieved in her life to feel the concrete floor under her boots. Walking up to Hoffman she shoved the wrench into his hand with a glare and waved both of them off, heading back to the plans "If you two spent as much time thinking as you do fighting with each other this would have been easier."

Amanda was enraged with her behavior, clearly not amused as she grabbed her by the hair, Michelle reaching up and wincing as she drug her backwards, practically tossing her into the wall. She grabbed a pair of scissors from the tools they had and placed her hand at her throat, slamming her into the wall forcefully. She put the scissors up to her throat and smiled through her anger and aggression "Remember one thing, you're a fucking 'tool' here for everyone to use. You don't matter to anyone, you're worthless, and your life is expendable." She watched the serious expression on Michelle's face turn to a strange expression she wasn't familiar with before she reached up, grabbing the wrist of the hand with the scissors in them and pulling them back away from her neck.

Hoffman scrambled to the corner as both women went crashing into the trap they were working on, thankfully put together entirely with all the implements of destruction on them that could cause problems for either one. Michelle grabbed Amanda's wrists, trying to pry her off of her shirt before she heard the sound of fabric tearing. Amanda spun her around, putting her arm around her neck and started to squeeze until Michelle's elbow went into her stomach. As Amanda stumbled back into the metal chains hanging down the wall Michelle stumbled forward, coughing and reaching up towards her neck. Sneering and almost snarling Amanda rushed her, lunging and practically landing on top of her back, Michelle grabbing her arm and dropping her shoulder to slam her into the concrete on the floor. Amanda grunted as her back hit the floor but not before reaching out and grabbing a screw driver, ramming it into Michelle's thigh. That was the end of it, she screamed and grabbed her leg, doubling over and taking hold of the handle of the screw driver. Fuck that was in deep! She stumbled backwards, unable to really use her leg now and finally ran into the metal arm of the trap, leaning against it for support. She seethed between clenched teeth, dropping her head as she tried to overcome the pain.

John had been traveling down the hallway to check on them all when the fight broke out and by the time it was over he was in the doorway, glaring at all three of them. He watched as Michelle ripped the screw driver out before falling to the ground, cringing in pain, returning her hands to her thigh to try and stop the pain and bleeding. Amanda tried to scramble up off the floor but John was quick to extend a hand "_Don't_…you dare move." He looked to Hoffman who was standing in the corner, putting out his hands and shrugging in defense of himself. "What is going on?"

"Girl fight?" Hoffman was trying to be humorous but John was clearly not amused, glaring at him before looking all three of them over again.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" When neither one answered John sneered and pointed at Michelle "Get up." When she struggled to do so he walked over to her and yanked her off the floor by her arm. She whimpered at the pain as he started to drag her towards the door, shaking his head "You put yourself in this position, you deal with the consequences. Both of you finish cleaning up." The two disappeared out the door and down the hallway, Michelle hopping pathetically on one leg trying to keep up without putting weight on the injured one. Oh she was going to pay dearly for this little temper flare.


	3. Heartbreaker

**Be mindful of this chapter - it includes sexual content though definitely a bit more mild from other smut fics I've written lately.**

_

* * *

_

_I want your horror, I want your design cause you're a criminal as long as your mine. I want your love, love, love, love. I want your love. You know that I want you and you know that I need you. I want a bad, bad romance. I want your loving, I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. I want your love and all your lovers' revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. Caught in a bad romance._

"…what's wrong?" the tone of his voice suggested genuine concern for the young woman sitting alone in the middle of the lair, twirling a screwdriver around in her hand. When he left her with plans to make something small to go along with his game he didn't anticipate it would take her this long, so he went to check on her. She was staring absently at Billy sitting on the adjacent table before he showed up, clearly unaware of the fact that he was standing there for the first minute.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…nothing…just distracted I guess." She smiled sheepishly and set the screwdriver down but not before using the end of it to poke aimlessly as one of the bolts sitting before her. When she looked back at him she realized he wasn't buying her answer and sighed, leaning forward and placing a hand over her face, thinking things over quickly to come up with a more fitting answer. "I'm just tired."

He nodded, motioning with his head as he turned on his heel "Well then come to bed."

"Come to bed?" she raised a brow curiously and saw him crack a smile, smiling softly herself.

"Yes. Come with me to bed. You can leave when I fall asleep if you want, but I'd like your company." He knew just what to say to get her to agree as she stood from the chair and started to follow him to his room, stepping through the plastic flaps into the room. He motioned to the bed for her to lay down close to the wall since she seemed to be more comfortable there and she only laughed, shaking her head at him as he dressed down for bed.

"If I lay there I'm going to have to crawl over you to get out and end up waking you up."

"Already reading my mind? That's a dangerous thing to start doing." He grinned at the way she shook her head before reaching up and taking the band out of her hair, letting the red locks fall loosely around her shoulders. He couldn't help it, he loved the color on her and more then anything loved to see it laying loosely around her features, framing them so well. He always enjoyed the sensation of running his fingers through the soft strands and watching her react to his affections, even though he tried to keep them to a minimum - lately the displays were occurring much more frequently then he had originally intended, however they always left him feeling more alive then he had in years.

He offered up a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for her to wear and she looked at them curiously before turning her back to him and stepping into the corner. Alright, so she still had modesty issues and far be it from him to reprimand her with everything they had done lately. It still bothered him that she was so afraid of how she looked to him when clearly he found her imperfections more beautiful then anything else. John had seen his fair share of women (in his line of business it was just par for the course in his mind) but all her little scars told little stories, each one different, each one more terrifying then the last and each story entranced him (even the ones he knew all too well from witnessing her personal struggles). As she lifted her shirt over her head, he watched the movement of the muscles in her back, noticing the softness of her pale skin in the dim lighting. He followed every curve with his eyes as she changed into his shorts and t-shirt, then promptly turned around and headed over to the side of the bed. For a moment she waited for him to move but John remained there sitting on the edge of the bed before smirking and scooting to the side.

"I hate seeing the wheels turning and not knowing what you've got going through your head." She crawled past him and laid down as he joined her before he turned onto his side and reached down the front of the shirt she was wearing. Now at first she thought he was trying to get to something that he wasn't, startled until he pulled out the chain around her neck with the ring on it. She blinked as he held it, still around her neck and then gently laid it down on her chest, right over her heart. "…are you going to explain this to me or is this one of those cryptic things I'm not meant to know?"

Chuckling, he shook his head, looking into those inquisitive hazel pools. "It's my wedding ring from when Jill and I were married. It's something very personal and close to my heart. Jill was…well not only my wife but was going to be the mother of my child." He looked over at her to see her quietly listening to him with almost a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "Don't be sad for me. I could never figure out where to put it without losing track of it until I realized that you would be the perfect person to hold onto that for me. Rings seems to be a universal symbol of unity between individuals. I would go as far to say that is as much yours as it is mine."

"Wait John…I can't…" when he held a hand up to silence her she sighed sat up on her elbows, looking over at him. "Why do you care about me so much? Wasn't I just another fuck up in the world?"

"No. You were and always will be something much more." He took hold of her hand, pulling her elbow out from underneath of her and causing her to turn to her side to face him, placing that hand over his heart. She felt the weak beating of it from underneath of his shirt and gazed into those light blue eyes of his. "I care about you because…we share a bond. In many ways. When I'm gone I want you to know I will always be with you, no matter where you are." Smiling lightly, she tilted her head to the side, surprised at the strange display of affection that suddenly came out of nowhere. "I have a request…"

"Yes?"

"I want to feel your skin against mine. I want you to make love to me."

"Wh--what?" she blinked, caught off guard by the whole evening and even more so by the request and the way in which it was requested. It was an odd way to be addressed by him throughout all this time and with the tenderness he displayed she felt as though not fulfilling his wish was selfish. Her lips pursed together in a tight line before she pulled her hand away from his grip and leaned forward, not the least bit surprised at the moment of aggression when John placed his hand behind her head, pulling her lips to his own. With his lips pressed to hers he slid his hand up under the shirt she had on, caressing the soft skin of her stomach before fingers slid down the elastic waistband of the shorts that were much too big, lightly brushing against her slit. She groaned into his mouth and shifted as if trying to escape him, only causing him to grin and slide his hand out, placing a hand at the small of her back and pulling her closer. He broke the contact between their lips and sat up, pulling her up with him and taking hold of the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up over his head. He was caught off guard at the sight of her taking hold of the bottom of her own shirt and lifting it over her head before wrapping her arms in an uncertain fashion around herself. He reached out, taking hold of them and shaking his head "Stop being ashamed. It's you that I find astounding. Every little detail." That soft little smile was what he was searching for before he coaxed her to lay down, sitting in a kneeling position to remove his boxers and laid them on the floor. He leaned over her, taking hold of the elastic on the shorts and easily sliding them off her hips along with her underwear. He climbed on top of her, situating himself between her thighs before laying down being careful not to burden her with his weight. He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to her own, taking in her intoxicating scent feeling the head of his member rubbing ever so slightly against her slick and inviting entrance. He broke the contact of their lips again before pushing himself up to look her over. There was something maddening about her that John couldn't understand - the way her skin felt, how she smelled. Every chance he had he felt the need to be inside her, feel her reactions to his behavior, to claim her as his own.

It didn't take him long to slide inside her warmth, smiling as she gasped softly and shivered underneath of him. He placed his hand against her thigh, pulling it up a bit as he thrusted deep inside of her, enjoying the sensation of her wrapped so tightly around him. She trembled, closing her eyes and arching her back. Often times when John replaced aggression with tenderness it sent her into a frenzy and now was no different then the other rare occasions when it happened. He was moving slowly, painstakingly so, speaking softly to her "I want this to last. Show me your soul." Leaning down he watched her eyelids flutter as she tilted her head back with the hard thrust he delivered, smiling at the reactions she had to their love making. John typically hadn't been so passionate with her in the past but he wanted to see her in a state of bliss that he was unfamiliar with. He loved watching her, hearing her gasp and moan softly, feeling her thighs squeeze his hips as he drove himself deep and slow into her body. John moaned and tilted his head back as he felt the sensation of her dragging her nails down his back, having dug them in after wrapping them around him. Even though she was leaving small red marks all over again, the sensation was still erotic and euphoric, John picking up the pace a bit, thrusting into her till she started to moan just loud enough.

"John…" she gasped his name, a behavior that always caused him to shudder and grip tighter to her delicate, soft skin. She placed a hand on his chest to halt him and as he paused he looked confused. He always took the control and seemed to struggle a bit more these days and, well, he asked her to do this for him not the other way around. She started to push him in the direction to lay down which he quickly picked up on, taking hold of her hips as she pushed herself up and rolling both of them till he was lying on his back. Positioning herself more comfortably, she started to roll her hips, shuddering at the depth this position put him inside of her not to mention she couldn't now watch his face. Clearly he was enjoying the change of pace, running his hands over her silky skin before his hands positioned on her hips, gripping tightly. She started to pick up pace, listening to the sound of John's groans of passion, moaning herself as she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself. It would be about 45 minutes more before the two of them reached the point of orgasmic bliss, both shuddering in the wake of their sexual bonding experience. He had said her name, told her that he loved her in the midst of their tryst, and held her tightly when it was all over. They lay entwined in each others arms until John found himself falling asleep, exhausted from the entire day. Sighing, she lifted her head to look at him, placing a kiss on his forehead before gently sliding out from under his arm and off the edge of the bed. She got dressed in the t-shirt and shorts before very quietly exiting the room and heading out to the table she was sitting at earlier, turning on the small lamp sitting on top of it.

She sat at that desk for a good hour till she realized she couldn't concentrate on anything she was doing and that she wasn't tired. Turning the light off she sat in the darkness of the lair, the few beams of moonlight peeking through the windows. She climbed up onto the metal table and sat down on it, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, resting her head on her knees and looking out the window at the dimly lit night sky. All the thoughts swirling through her head were frustrating and hard to deal with, but she would have to come to terms with them at some point. Did she love him? Did they do more then satisfy their needs together? Did he love her? Did he find her to be like a pet or something different? All would remain unanswered because as strong as she appeared on the outside, she had a terribly weak heart that would never allow her to explore the answers any further.


End file.
